November
by lenniemoo
Summary: It's been a year since Takao and Midorima graduated from Shuutoku high school. Distances have grown. Attempts to rekindle their old relationship are made, but their new one won't be the same as before. lemon HBD TAKAO FIC


**Author's Note: **This is the first smut oneshot I have _ever _attempted and I have absolutely _no confidence _when it comes to smut and lemons! I seriously want to throw myself off my balcony right now. I had to get this out for Takao's birthday though. TAKAO HAPPY BIRTHDAY BB SALKFJAS;LKF

Um.. yeah. Hope you like it though...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurobasssssu

* * *

The autumn rain beat against the windows of the classroom viciously and small gusts of winds threatened to rattle the glass out of its frame. The professor up from droned on and on about some subject that Midorima had probably already learnt before. The bright fluorescent lights seemed to ward away the grey-ish darkness of the menacing clouds and the room felt safe and warm.

It was a gloomy November day, and Midorima was currently staring at something in front of him. He was staring at the nape of a boy in front of him, and was admiring the smoothness of the back of his neck. He had his chin propped up on his hand and did his best to blot out the quacking of the instructor. He was an idiot anyways, and Midorima didn't need to pay attention in class.

Midorima continued to rake his eyes over the boy's back.

_I need an excuse to talk to him again, _he thought.

After the two had graduated from high school, they had entered the same department in post-secondary, but as Midorima went on to join the university's basketball team, the other boy hadn't. Midorima had never bothered asking why, because he felt that it was something personal. Asking personal questions repulsed Midorima.

"Here."

The boy had turned around and looked at him with expressionless eyes. Midorima darted his eyes away from the subject that was currently not visible.

"Handouts. Pass it behind once you're done." He said.

"Oh. Thanks." Midorima extended his hand and the boy looked at it. It was his left hand that was still taped up for basketball. He continued to look at it for a few seconds before he roughly placed the stack of papers into his hand and turned back immediately without sparing a glance at Midorima.

"Thanks, Takao." Midorima said.

"No problem." A voice said.

It had become a relationship where _thank you_s and _excuse me_s were needed. Formality was the only thing they knew anymore, and Midorima struggled to remember a time when they had glued to each other's sides. He hadn't noticed it back then, but they spent a lot of time together. They sat side by side, stood side by side, but now Midorima was sitting behind Takao. If he outstretched his arm, he couldn't even touch his back.

He felt so far away.

Midorima quickly took a sheet of paper and handed the stack to the row behind him. Of course, they were both too stubborn to rekindle their old relationship, and it had been sort of a _purely basketball _thing as well.

He remembered a time when they were distant in the past as well. Takao had suddenly came up to him, blabbed a whole story about how Midorima had beat him in middle school, and then went on to call him _Shin-chan_.

He was just _Midorima-san _at this point, and not even _Midorima-kun_. Takao used to be _Takao_, but now he was just _Takao-san, _or even _Takao-kun_.

The formality of their current relationship frustrated Midorima, and what frustrated him even more was his inability to comprehend why things had become the way they were. He was a stubborn person, and so was Takao, but he wasn't unperceptive. Their relationship had broken off like an ugly jagged snap of a long piece of sturdy wood. It hurt to look at it, it was hideous and dangerous.

What Midorima wanted to do was smooth down that edge and glue the pieces back together.

But he didn't know how.

* * *

University life was dull. Takao's life was dull. Everything had lost its edge since that day, and he was glad that basketballs were round. He didn't need an edge for basketball. He just liked playing.

He regretfully thought about his decision to not join the university's basketball team. It was renowned on a national level, and Takao would have loved to be a part of it. Things never turned out the way you wanted them to, though. Life was a cruel ass.

Takao thought back to the day of their graduation ceremony, and the feelings he had felt that day.

"_Midorima-kun, can I talk to you for a second?"_

_A short and petite looking girl with a stylish bun looked up at the Midorima in his six foot plus glory. She was wearing a fierce blush but had determined eyes. Takao turned around to look at her and suddenly absorbed the situation. A feeling of horror had crept into his heart and he felt scared. _

_Despite the usual unhappy look that Midorima was giving her, she had brightly smiled back at him with red cheeks. The boy had merely pushed up his glasses and nodded. The girl blushed even harder and the two went off to a private area, leaving Takao alone. He stood in the middle of the courtyard, watching a blossom fall from a tree, with a sense of dread. He was suddenly hit with a realization that felt like the force of a truck crashing into him. _

"_Oh god…" He covered his mouth as his thoughts came full circle. "I'm jealous, aren't I?" _

Midorima had rejected her, due to his lack of interest in _anyone_ and he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't go on pretending after this realization, and by the time university had rolled around, they hadn't spoken a word to each other in months. He remembered the first day the two passed each other in the hall, and the moment they both pretended not to notice each other.

It gave such a _jab _to Takao that when he got home, he had seriously considered picking up his phone and giving Midorima a ring. His iron heart stopped him from doing so, obviously.

The first thing that popped into his mind when he realized his feelings for Midorima was _creepy_. His feelings were _creepy_, and socially unacceptable. He would be an outcast if anyone found out, and Midorima would abandon him.

So he decided to abandon him first.

But once he had entered university, he had realized how many people were openly gay. He had even failed to deny rumours about his own sexuality, and now that he was years older, and more mature, he understood how foolish his own actions were. However, there was no going back on the past, and Takao had officially severed their relationship.

It was for the best, too. Midorima was the last person he would expect to reciprocate his feelings.

As he exited his last class of the day, he realized how cold it was, and thought bitterly about how it was his birthday. There was nothing special about his birthday, anyways. His family used to have a quiet dinner together, but now that he had moved into the dorms, his birthdays were spent alone in his room. It wasn't that he didn't have any more friends; it was just that all his friends felt _dull. _No one was quite like Midorima.

_When did I become such a bitter person? _He hissed as he stepped out into the cold air, realizing that he had failed to bring an umbrella.

"Shit." He cursed and stepped back undercover. The rain had begun to fall relentlessly and Takao didn't feel like making a run for it.

Sometimes he wondered what Midorima thought about him now.

Beside him, the sound of an umbrella woke him up from his thoughts and Takao glanced at the person who had approached.

"…Need an umbrella?" Midorima said.

He stared for a second, before dipping his head down. Maybe he was the only one who had changed. Midorima was still his old blunt and caring self.

"Yeah."

Takao stepped beside Midorima and they began to walk to the dorms in silence. They still had synchronized steps, and if anyone was watching them, their legs looked like one.

It was the first time they had come in such close proximity to one another in ages, and Takao looked up at Midorima when he thought he wasn't looking, but the moment he looked, Midorima was also staring back down at him. He quickly averted his eyes, but when he looked back, Midorima was still looking at him with a sort of determined expression. There was a slight twitch in his mouth, and Takao turned his gaze back onto the road.

They got to the dorm, and Midorima stopped to close and shake off the umbrella. Takao stood there, patiently waiting, and feeling a little awkward. It still felt natural to stand beside him so amicably and that bothered Takao a little. He expected it to be different.

It was different in a way though, on Takao's side. He now was mesmerized by everything Midorima did. The way he moved, the clench of his jaw, and then grumpy look he always had. Everything was endearing now, and it hurt to look at him sometimes, when thoughts about how he would never be Midorima's filled his head.

He was prepared to turn around and leave for his own room, when he felt someone grab his sleeve. Takao turned around and Midorima was glaring at him.

"Wait."

"What." Takao quipped.

"…Want to go grab some food?"

* * *

Midorima hardly asked questions. He was usually the one stating the facts. It was a strange change in pace when Midorima was chasing after Takao. Normally, it would be the other way around.

As they sat side-by-side at the bar of a ramen restaurant, Midorima was filled with a sense of relief. It felt as if things had returned to normal for a few seconds when Takao had shrugged and the two had set off to eat dinner together. He knew that he was being impulsive, which was very strange for himself, but the desperation to reconnect with Takao was killing him.

They slowly fell back into a old routine, and Takao lost his hard edge that he had built up around Midorima.

"-and then the teacher emailed me back, saying that he would cancel the assignment! After I spent _hours _on it!" Takao slapped his chopsticks onto the bar and looked at Midorima.

"Don't you find that ridiculous?" He was glaring with a furious expression that Midorima found cute. It had been so long since he had seen anything but a blank expression from Takao. His heard leapt a little.

Takao probably had no idea what Midorima was feeling at the moment. Midorima probably wasn't even Takao's type. The type he had dated once he got into university was everything but him. When he had heard the rumours about Takao being gay, he wasn't disturbed by it. Instead, he was hurt that he was the very last person to know. It gave him a little wake-up to how distant they had grown.

"You're ridiculous." He felt himself saying. Takao was ridiculous for abandoning him without a word, he suddenly thought. "You're the ridiculous one."

"Haaa? Why?" Takao gave him a fiercer glare.

"For spending that much time on it." Midorima hastily covered up.

Takao shook his head and continued to eat his noodles. Midorima silently returned to his food as well, and when they were finished, they paid for their own meals and exited the store.

Midorima was suddenly possessed by a desire to stay with Takao a little longer, and he grabbed the boy's wrist. He jerked at the contact, as if Midorima's hand was a red-hot iron.

"Let's go get drinks!" Midorima forced himself to say and tried not to be embarrassed. This type of social interaction was new to him.

"Huh?" Takao said in a dumbfounded voice.

"Drinks. Let's go." Midorima repeated with a determined tone in his voice. He knew he was still wearing his usual sour expression but he tried his best to not look so threatening this time.

"Uh… sure." Takao said confusedly. "I know a quiet place that we can go to."

Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves sitting across from each other in a dimly lit store. They had ordered some drinks and Midorima was feeling very out of place. There were couples chatting everywhere, and couples of every sort as well. It felt like a place to go with a lover.

"Do you usually come here alone?" Midorima asked.

"…Uh. No." That was all that Takao offered as an explanation.

Midorima decided to endure it. If he got Takao drunk, maybe he would let something slip. When their drinks arrived, Midorima pretended to take a big gulp and Takao eyed him suspiciously.

"Since when did you become a drinker?" Takao said.

"Never. You're just a weakling."

"Oh, you're on." Takao's eyes glinted and he picked up his own glass, and it began.

* * *

Two hours later, Takao was screeching about some university friend to Midorima with red cheeks. Midorima wasn't sure what was going on either, but somehow he had joined in the drinking and was slightly drunk himself.

_I'm drunk. Not as drunk as Takao though. _Midorima needed some coherency in order to fish a confession out of Takao. He was also glad that they had already paid the bill and could leave without having to fish out wallets in a drunken stupor.

"Why….." Midorima groaned.

"Why, what?" Takao slurred. "Oh god, we're so drunk. Help." Takao threw his head back and laughed. It was the first time he heard Takao's laugh in a year.

"I miss you." Midorima said.

"I miss you too, Shin-chan." Takao sang in a singsong voice, but his face looked as if he were about to break down.

"Shin-chan… I haven't heard that in a long time." Midorima sighed.

"What, no girlfriend to call you by a pet name?" Takao rested his face against the table and looked up at Midorima with glazed eyes.

Midorima sat up. "No one."

"Hm… That's good."

"Why is that good?" Midorima probed gently.

"Because I'd be jealous." Takao made a face at him and Midorima stood up.

Suddenly, he understood.

He grabbed Takao's arms and forced him to stand up.

"We need to talk."

"But we're talking already, silly!" Takao laughed and Midorima suddenly wished that Takao were sober. He held on forcefully and pulled him out of the store and into the cold and freezing night. It wasn't raining anymore, and the store lights illuminated the street. The road was buzzing with nightlife, but Midorima wanted to get home.

So he forced Takao onto his back and carried his drunken body all the way back to the dorm. Halfway there, Takao had fallen asleep on his shoulder and Midorima could smell the alcohol on his breath.

He stood there for a while, feeling Takao breathing, and the warmth of his body against his back. Had it been so long since they were this close? Midorima looked up at the sky, and sighed with no particular thoughts.

He carried Takao back to his own room, and managed to get him onto the bed. He was sleeping peacefully, still with a red tinge to his face. Midorima sat beside him on the bed and pondered about the situation in silence.

"You like me… or something like that. Don't you?" He asked to a sleeping Takao. Midorima reached out and brushed his hair softly.

"…Well, I think I might too…" He whispered. He grabbed the edge of his blanket and pulled it onto Takao. After making sure that he was covered, Midorima changed into his nightclothes.

He wondered what he was going to do with Takao now. He also wondered about what he was going to do with himself. He felt utterly confused about the situation.

Were they friends now?

And what was he going to do from stop himself from violating the sleeping person on his very own bed?

His phone vibrated violently in his jacket pocket and he opened the closet to withdraw it.

_Kise Ryouta_: **hey idiot! Hope you didn't forget that it's takao's bday today…. Cuz yenno, I know you're looking for another opening. Go for it! **

Midorima stared at the black pixels for another few seconds before punching in a reply.

_Midorima Shintarou_: **die. **

**.**

**Just kidding. Thanks. Really. **

It was probably the first _kind _reply he had ever Kise, but this was a precious piece of information that he had completely forgotten. But now that he remembered, he knew that he wouldn't be able to control his urges anymore.

Rationality could go fall off a bridge.

He tore off the blanket covering Takao and knelt onto the bed. His sudden movements tore Takao from sleep, and he stirred. Midorima pushed the boy's shoulders down and stared at him from above, waiting for him to wake.

* * *

It had been a long time since Takao had gotten drunk, but when he awoke and saw Midorima looming overhead, and his shoulders pressed against an unfamiliar bed, he was immediately sober.

"What-" Takao managed to say.

"Tell me what happened, back then. Why?" Midorima said.

"…I don't understand."

Midorima gritted his teeth. "You do. "

Takao stared up at him, wondering what on earth he talked about when he was drunk at the restaurant.

"_Because I'd be jealous." _A hazy memory came forth and Takao felt mortified. Midorima had probably already deduced his feelings for him. He wanted to throw himself off the top of a building.

Everything was over.

"Say something!" Midorima burst out into an angry shout and Takao flinched. "Do you know how horrible it was, pretending you didn't exist for all this time?"

"It's the same on my side, idiot."

"Why did you lose contact with me?" Midorima asked again.

It was impossible to escape from this situation. He was trapped, literally. Takao turned his head to the side and failed to offer an explanation. His heart was beating out of his chest and he felt like anything he would say would pour his feelings out. He was too afraid to open his mouth.

"Well, let me tell you this." Midorima said softly this time.

"I was jealous of your previous partners."

Takao felt his face grow hot, and a pair of lips began attacking his own. Midorima was kissing him fiercely, forcing his mouth open, and stroking his tongue. The noises in the room quickly turned indecent and Takao felt himself losing resistance, and he began to kiss him back.

_This is a really bad idea… _

He wondered how their relationship had progressed to this point. Just a few years ago, he was swearing to Shin-chan that he would make him recognize Takao. That he would become better, and that he would send him a _roaring pass_.

But now, he was lying on a bed, kissing Midorima back with fervor.

Midorima moved down to Takao's neck and he bit back a moan as Midorima gave a rough lick. He lowered himself down onto Takao's body and let go of his shoulders. Takao laid there, slightly stunned at the speed of which things were progressing. He was at a complete loss of words when a hand slid down to his hips and unzipped his fly.

"W-wha-" Takao sputtered and Midorima pulled back for a second.

"I lied. I have had partners. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." He returned his attention to licking, biting and sucking on Takao's neck and Takao felt his pants growing tighter.

"Mnn… Wait… Oh god…" He sucked in a breath as Midorima unbuttoned his jeans and slid a hand down his underwear. His cold hand touched Takao's hard length and he tried not to moan.

Midorima pulled back once more and looked at Takao with blushing cheeks.

"I'm not going to be able to stop. If you don't want this, say it now."

He looked up at the person he'd been in love with for years, blushing back down at him, and his heart wrenched uncontrollably.

"I do have something to say."

Midorima cringed visibly.

"Shin-chan, I love you."

Midorima broke into a soft smile and his eyes grew gentle. With a swift gesture, Takao pulled Midorima's glasses off and threw them into an irrelevant place.

"I can't say anything yet for sure, but I… I like you too?" He ended his sentence like a question.

"At this point, I don't care. Just fuck me." Takao groaned and Midorima complied.

He grabbed Takao's pants and pulled them down. After throwing them onto the floor, he moved onto his underwear and threw that off as well. Takao lay with his eyes closed, unable to bring his eyes to Midorima. It wasn't that he didn't want to see it, he was afraid that once he looked, it would just be a dream.

He was growing harder by the second, and he breathed a silent _thank you _when Midorima finally tore off his shirt and began to undress himself. Takao threw off his shirt as well, and for several moments, he finally looked at Midorima.

He was kneeling there, stark naked, and Takao saw that he was fully erect as well.

"…this is too fast." Takao remarked.

Midorima leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed something from the drawer. He poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand.

"…and why do you have lube?" Takao questioned.

"Stop killing the mood. I'm experienced, okay?' Midorima growled. He started to probe Takao's opening and he threw his head back at the sensation of Midorima's fingers.

"Happy birthday." He said before lowering his mouth onto Takao's cock.

And then Takao couldn't say another word. He was moaning loudly and clutching the sheets. The wet sensations of Midorima's mouth on him were killing his nerves from pleasure and he began to run his tongue on the underside of his length.

"Hnn… Ha… Oh god…" Takao gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Midorima then inserted another finger into his opening and Takao squirmed. It had been so long since anyone had ever touched him there.

The wet slurping noises that Midorima was making around his cock were so obscene that Takao couldn't help but blush. He was amazed that Shin-chan wasn't stopping from embarrassment.

He really _was _experienced.

Takao felt himself growing tighter and tighter, and he let out a loud groan again.

"Shin-chan, stop! Stop!" He huffed out and Midorima withdrew.

"What." He stared at him with hooded eyes.

"Just put yourself in already." Takao clenched his jaw. Midorima grabbed something from his drawer once more and tore open the silver packet he took out.

"Here." Takao sat up stiffly, despite him dripping precum onto the sheets. He grabbed the condom and started to roll it onto Midorima. There was a tense silence and when Takao finally finished, they knelt there, unsure of what to do next.

Takao went ahead and grabbed Midorima's head for another kiss. Their lips interlocked in a wet embrace, and Takao fell backwards. They lay there, with their lengths rubbing against each other's, and Takao couldn't resist but grind his hips into Midorima's.

He groaned loudly onto Takao's lips and broke away. He started to push into Takao, and didn't stop until he was sheathed to the hilt.

"Unghhh…" Takao writhed and lifted his legs. Midorima took the hint and grabbed them, and hooked his feet over his own shoulder.

Midorima started to move, and Takao threw his head back and tried to silence his breathy moans, but they just kept tumbling out of his lips. When Midorima changed his angle and struck his prostate, Takao squeezed his eyes shut and saw stars.

"Shin-chan…" Takao grabbed his own cock and started to pump it in time with Midorima's thrusts.

"Takao…" Midorima breathed heavily. "Since when were you sexy…" His thrusts grew in intensity and Takao let out a shaky laugh.

"I was always sexy, baby." He joked, but Midorima grew more aroused and Takao could feel it inside. With every thrust, a jolt of intense pleasure travelled up his spine and he stopped trying to silence himself.

"Oh god, harder-" He pleaded and Midorima tightened his grip on Takao's legs. His thrusting grew erratic and the squeaking of the bed springs made it even more erotic. The sound of skin slapping onto skin only made Takao harder, and he kept his eyes open to watch Midorima. His cheekbones were red and a bead of sweat was rolling down his bare chest. He wanted to lick it, and tease his nipples; maybe in the future.

But at the moment, he could only focus on the oncoming climax, and he bit his lip so hard that it almost bled as he came. He felt himself tightening, and Midorima thrust through his own climax. When he slowed and stopped, he withdrew and tore off the condom, only to grab another one.

"Again?" Takao asked.

"Don't ask me that with that breathy voice, and a _I-just-came _face. It's only going to make me come faster."

"Wow. Can you do dirty talk as well, Shin-chan?"

Midorima had cleaned the mess up off his stomach already and was climbing back onto the bed with a condom in hand.

"You bet."

Two hours later, they were still at it.

Takao was now positioned over Midorima's cock, and he started to lower himself, inch by inch.

Midorima was grabbing his hips and guiding him. Takao started to raise and lower himself, trying his best to find his own prostate. They had adjusted to a comfortable rhythm and condom number four was well on its way to being sullied.

* * *

They lay there, hours later, around a mess of condoms and clothes, but they were still locked in each other's embrace on the bed.

"I think I memorized your body." Takao said into Midorima's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" He murmured.

"You know, I'm really familiar with every inch of it."

"And?"

"How are you still so _fit_?" Takao laughed.

"Well, you're the one not doing intensive training, like before."

"Hmm…" He thought.

"Why don't you join the team next year?" Midorima said stiffly.

Takao looked at him in amazement. It was still a rarity that Midorima ever asked him to do anything.

"Okay, I will… after you say one thing."

"What's that?" Midorima muttered in exhaustion.

Takao brought his mouth close to Midorima's ear and uttered a sentence.

Midorima shook silently.

"No way in hell!" He glared.

"What! You're okay with dirty talk, but not with a simple endearment?" Takao chuckled.

"…It's gross when it's not during sex."

"You're a kinky bastard."

They lay there for a few more minutes, before a knock interrupted their silence.

"Hey! You two! Are you done yet? I need to study and you guys are loud as hell." A boy's voice came through the door.

"Oh my god…" Midorima buried his head into the mattress.

Takao burst into loud laughter and threw his head back.

"We're done!" He called back before grabbing Midorima's face.

"Hurry, say it before it's midnight." Midorima glanced at the clock. It was 11:59.

"…" There was a long pause before he nuzzled Takao's ear and whispered,

"Happy birthday, baby. This year I give you my heart." He said in a stiff tone.

Takao shifted to his side, and stared quietly at Midorima for a long time.

"Thank you Shin-chan. This has been the best birthday ever."

* * *

... IM SO DONE

ASFDKASJ;KFJALSKFJALFJS

REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE

THAT WOULD BE REALLY NICE SJFIOAKSF


End file.
